Cellular communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Cellular telephones allow users to place and receive phone calls most anywhere they travel. Moreover, as cellular telephone technology is increased, so too has the functionality of cellular devices. For example, many cellular devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow users to wirelessly send and receive electronic mail (email) messages and access the internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
As the functionality of cellular communications devices continues to increase, so too does demand for smaller devices that are easier and more convenient for users to carry. Nevertheless, the move towards multi-functional devices makes miniaturization more difficult as the requisite number of installed components increases. Indeed, the typical cellular communications may include several antennas, for example, a cellular antenna, a global positioning antenna, and a WiFi IEEE 802.11g antenna.
More specifically, in typical “clamshell” form factor cellular communications devices, the packaging of components may become problematic since it may be undesirable to couple devices through the hinge of the device. The coupling of devices through the hinge may become undesirable due to the manufacturing cost of a complex hinge piece and reliability problems in the use of the device.